


Sex Stone

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Loki's scepter, Mind Control, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is granted the amazing opportunity to study Loki's Scepter, but when she wants more time, she accidentally creates the Sex Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Stone

Jemma Simmons reviewed the data one more time. It appeared that Loki's scepter had some sort of cosmic energy that could interfere with neural processes resulting into a type of hypnotism. She was so glad Shield had allowed her to study the staff. It was so fascinating, she just wished she could have more time with it, especially the stone at the top. She guessed that that was the source of the power. She was trying to come up with an idea to prolong her study when one comes to her. If she copies the stone exactly, perhaps she could study the replica for the same results. Jemma gets right to work, scanning the stone to the molecular level, copying every detail. She then uses the Stark Tech Molecular Printer and creates her own stone. She scans it and learns that it is unstable and will only last a few days before consuming itself. She gets right to work, learning that it is an otherwise exact replica to Loki's stone. She just needs to test its mind control power. She wonders if Fitz would be up to the task when Skye walks into her lab.  
"You've been in here for hours, you should take a break. There's a marathon of Doctor Who on in my room, I know how much you love that show." Skye says, leaning against a lab table. Jemma thinks for a moment, then agrees to Skye's offer. She does love Doctor Who.   
"I guess I do need a break."   
"Woohoo!" Skye cheers. They both leave the lab, but not before Jemma nicks her stone with a gloved hand. 

Once in Skye's room, they sit on her couch and turn on the television. Like Skye said, The Doctor is scrambling around his Tardis like a loon. Jemma looks at Skye, her hand sweating within her glove. All Jemma needs to do is place the stone on Skye's heart, then she should be under her control.   
"It's now or never." Jemma thinks to herself.   
"Geronimo!" The Doctor yells as Jemma places her gloved hand on Skye's heart. Skye looks down at Jemma's hand pressed against her breast, then back up at Jemma. Jemma sees Skye's eyes turn a lovely shade of blue and realizes that she had succeeded, but another problem arose. What to do now. She didn't want to waste this opportunity of power. While she thought, she absorbed Skye's appearance. Jemma hadn't paid much attention earlier, but now realized that Skye was wearing her favorite pink dress. She looked good in it. Suddenly, Skye pulls the dress up and over her head, leaving the brunette completely nude. She looked better.   
"Mistress, I can't focus on anything but sex and masturbation and...and... I'm so horny!" Skye yells, tugging at Simmons' lab coat, "I've never felt this horny. Please, satisfy my needs."   
"Bloody hell," Jemma says as Skye begins to unbutton her lab coat, "I've created a Sex Stone!" Jemma helps Skye unbutton her own lab coat, completely fine with her accidental results. As Skye unbuttons the last button and pulls off Simmons' lab coat, she learns that Simmons' likes to work in nothing but a lab coat, because as the lab coat comes off, Skye is exposed to Jemma's beautifully plump boobs.   
"Naughty little scientist." Skye says as she moves in to kiss her British friend.   
"It helps me think more freely." Jemma responds as they lock lips. Jemma feels Skye's tongue enter her mouth. She pushes back with her own tongue. They begin battling for dominance as Skye grabs Simmons' hand and brings it towards her soaking folds. Simmons takes the hint and sticks two of her digits into her friend and begins to pump. Skye lets out a moan of pleasure into Simmons' mouth. Jemma does the same as she feels Skye inserts two fingers into her and also begins to pump. Jemma doesn't have as much endurance as Skye and cums on Skye's fingers before Skye is even close. The two girls loved the feeling of the others' fingers inside them, but Skye was not satisfied. She pulls out of Jemma and pushes her down onto the couch. Skye then sits her round ass onto Jemma's face. Skye moans as she feels her tongue lick her clit. She grabs Jemma's boobs as she moans.   
"Hell yeah Jemma! I'm going to cum all over your lovely face. Ohh yes!" Skye yells as she creams on Jemma's face. As she gets up, she notices her juices on her friend and can't help herself. She gets close and begins to help Jemma lick the fluids off her face.   
"What the hell is happening in here?" A voice comes from the doorway. Both girls looked up surprised, but when Skye saw who it was, she knew exactly what to do.


End file.
